1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light assembly, and more particularly, to a light assembly with adjustable reflection members.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional light assembly generally comprises a support unit and a rotary unit, wherein the support unit has a body and a Light Emitting Diode on the support unit. The body has a first lip on the outside thereof, and threads. The rotary unit has a tube and a convex lens in the tube. The tube has a first cover on one end thereof, a room and two second lips formed in the inside of the tube. One of the second lips has inner threads, and the other second lip is formed to the first cover which has a hole enclosed by the second lip. The rotary unit is axially movable between a first position and a second position relative to the support unit. When the rotary unit is moved to the first position, the first lip contacts one of the second lips, and the convex lens is located close to the LED. When the rotary unit is moved to the second position, the first lip contacts the other second lip, and the convex lens is moved away from the LED. However, due to the length of the LED, the adjustable distance between the first and second positions is limited, so that the adjustable distance of the focus is limited and cannot obtain satisfied affect. Similarly, due to the length of the LED, the adjustable distance between the first and second positions is limited, so that the adjustable distance of the focus between the convex lens and the LED is limited. Besides, because the LED is movable relative to the convex lens, the LED cannot installed to the base of the convex lens, therefore, the light beams cannot be projected precisely.
The present invention intends to provide a light assembly with a focus adjustable device to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.